L'assassin de Dumbledor
by Oreha
Summary: Harry retrouve Severus Rogue.Ou dumoins c'est ce qu'il croit. Os, violence dure, hémoglobine.


Et une nouvelle fic, une !  
R pour violence gratuite et contenue sanguignolant ( si j'ai le temp je ferais un rating G )

Edit : j'ai fait une mini modif, pour ceux que ca interresse, suite à l'une de vos rewiews

One Shot :  
Harry retrouve Severus Rogue.  
Ou du-moins c'est ce qu'il croit.

* * *

L'assassin de Dumbledor

* * *

Les dalles sont rouges

Les murs dégoulinent de sang.

Attaché au montant du lit, nu comme un ver son corps se tortille ridiculement, alors qu'entre ses cotes broyées je vois son cœur battre, pulsant des flots d'hémoglobine sur le sol écarlate.

Comme quoi ce bâtard graisseux avait au moins un cœur… j'aurais jamais cru …

Il s'accroche désespéramment à la vie… je ne sais plus si c'est Hermione ou Ron qui m'a dit ça, mais il parait que les sorciers sont bien plus résistants que les moldus aux blessures.

Dans mon cas, qu'il resiste, cela m'arrange.  
Ca me permettra de m'amuser plus longtemp.

Je m'approche à nouveau de lui, et pointe ma baguette sur son ventre, maculé de sang, certes, mais encore intacte. Sectum, je murmure, et ses viscères se déversent lentement sur le lit en un amas puant. Ma baguette s'arrête au niveau du bassin. Je lui offre un sourire sadique, puis d'un léger mouvement de baguette, je laisse le sort descendre plus bas encor, et couper tout.

_Tout…  
_Il pousse un cri à réveiller les morts.

-Ha… Harry, il murmure.  
Le son qui sort de ses cordes vocales brisées est rêche, hésitant.  
_Pou… pourquoi_?

- Pour Dumbledor, je réponds.  
Et pour Sirius.  
Et pour mon père, ma mère, et tous les autres…

_Pour tous ceux qui sont morts. _

Je souris. Et décide de faire une petite pause. Instantanément apparaissent sur un plateau d'argent une petite théière, deux tasses, et quelques gâteaux. Je lui serre un gobelet de thé brûlant, que je pose délibérément sur ce qui semble être son foi, il a un sursaut et renverse la tasse dans son ventre. Alors que le thé brûlant se rependant sur ses intestins le fait gémir de douleur, je me serre moi-même une tasse de thé que je déguste avec un petit gâteau.

Je soupire. Cela ne fait même pas une demi-heure que je l'ai rencontré strictement par hasard dans une crypte écossaise. Je pensais y trouver Nagini en train de dévorer un Moldu. J'y ai trouvé Rogue. Et c'est tout aussi bien.

Il ne m'a pas vu arriver. Un petit experliarmus entre les homoplates, et hop, avant qu'il n'est eu le temp de dire ouf, il s'est retrouvé ficelé au 12 square grimault,attaché surun lit et avec deux doigts en moins.

Juste retour des choses, il va enfin _payer_ pour ce qu'il a fait. Mentalement, je note que Dumbledor désapprouverait forcement. Oui, mais Dumbledor est mort. Et s'il était vivant, il lui donnerait sans doute encore une chance de se racheter, ou quelque chose comme ca… Il suffirait que ce bâtard graisseux lui donne une preuve de son repentir et …

- Au fait, je dis tout haut… qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu raconter à Dumbledor pour qu'il _vous_ donne une seconde chance?

Il lève les yeux, et je perçois un triste éclat gris dans son regard.

Un instant, ses paumes sans doigts se resserrent sur les liens qui les maintiennent en place.  
J'aurait pu prendre n'importe quoi pour les attacher. Mais j'ai préféré le fil de cuivre à tout autre corde, ficelle ou sort de saucissonnage. D'abord parce qu'en dépit des apparences, c'est extrêmement solide. Ensuite parce que le fil est tellement fin et dur qu'il se plante dans la chair, et la déchiquète au moindre mouvement. Et pour rien au monde, je n'aurais raté le plaisir de le voir s'ouvrir les mains jusqu'à l'os.

- Il m'a dit que vous ne vouliez pas que Voldemort s'en prenne à ma mère, je continue. Mais c'est un peu gros, un truc pareil, vous ne trouvez _pas_? Il devait bien savoir que vous détestiez les enfants de Moldus. Comment vous avez réussi à lui faire gober ça?

Il me regarde encore un instant, puis détourne la tête.

- Severus était _amoureux _de votre mère…

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds, puis éclate de rire. Pas possible; je parviens à articuler entre deux hoquets. Et il a gobé ça? Tous… tous ces morts, par votre faute, pour… ca ?

Des noms se bousculent dans ma tête: Sirius, Dumbledor, Papa ,Maman…

_Severus _…  
J'ouvre grand les yeux.  
_Severus_?

Je relève les yeux vers lui, sans prendre la peine de cacher la lueur de terreur qui les anime désormais.

- _Severus_, je murmure. Pourquoi vous avez dis «_Severus_»?

Une goutte de sueur perle le long de ma nuque, et descend tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

- _Pourquoi_ vous avez pas dis «_Je_»à la place de Severus?

Cet fois si dans son regard pointe une touche d'amusement,etil parvient même à esquisser un sourire.  
Une goutte de sang perle au bout de ses lèvres, qui découvrent un sourire édenté.  
C'est moi qui lui aie arraché ses dents, une à une.  
Pas avec la magie, non, à la manière moldu:  
Avec une pince.

_Et une perceuse._

D'abord on attrape la dent avec la tenaille, puis on prend la perceuse. La position du trou est très importante: En plein dans la gencive, il faut que le foret arrive juste dans le nerf, c'est là où sont les principaux liens qui maintiennent la dent en place. _Ensuite_ on retire la perceuse, et on arrache la dent en faisant tourner la pince.

Puis on passe à la dent suivante.  
Et à celle d'_après_.  
Et à celle d'encore _après_…

- _Severus_, continue-t-il tristement, aimait désespérément votre mère. Et ce d'autant plus qu'elle le détestait. Je suis le seul à qui il ait jamais pu avouer cet amour. Pour tous les membres de l'ordre, elle était la femme de James, le héros mort vaillamment face à Voldemort, la Sainte-Madone qui avait donné naissance au sauveur, et la mère exemplaire qui avait donné sa vie pour lui. Pour les mangemorts, elle n'était qu'une pute de sang-de-bourbe.

- Il n'y a qu'à_ moi_ avec qu'il ait jamais pu mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, sans prendre le risque d'être rejeté. Il se trouve que j'étais un partisan de la magie blanche, mais même si j'étais le leader de la guilde de protection des bonbons aux citrons, il m'aurait quand-même suivit…

En disant cette phrase, ses yeux pétillent d'une lueur que je ne leur connaissais pas. Ou du moins que je n'ai jamais dans ses yeux à lui.

Lentement, le polynectar cesse de faire son effet, et ses cheveux redeviennent blancs. Il toussote un peu, et un filé de bave ensanglanté coule le long de sa barbe naissante.

- Depuis qu'il a rallié l'Ordre, le seul faux-pas que Severus ait jamais fait fut le serment inviolable d'aider monsieur Malfoy dans sa mission.

_Sans cela, nuls doutes que nos desseins eurent été différents._

- Le plan que nous avions initialement prévu était relativement simple: Severus, qui avait toute la confiance de Voldemort, t'amenait à Tom, te présentant comme une nouvelle recrue pour ses troupes. Là, l'ordre créerait une diversion afin d'éloigner les mangemorts et vous deux, affronteriez Voldemort.

Je me lève, et regarde avec frayeur celui que j'ai moi-même attacher sur le lit et torturé à n'en plus finir. Je ne sais comment, je trouve la force de détacher ses mains des montants du lit. Le polynectar a encoreun peu d'emprise sur lui,sur lui, mais déjà je reconnais son visage, ses yeux, la forme de son nez. Et une phrase jaillit des confins embués de mon cerveau.

J'ai torturé Albus Dumbledor.

Je lui ai arraché les doigts _un_ à _un_. Je l'ai _éventré_,_ édenté_,_ éviscéré_

- Mais ce plan si brillant supposait une clause incontournable: Que Severus soit vivant, et en état de livrer le combat final à tes cotés, ou ne serais-ce que de t'emmener au cœur de la forteresse ennemie.

-_Or_, comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, j'étais la seule personne qui lui ait jamais donné ne serais-ce qu'une chance dans la vie, et cela je l'ai appris à mes dépends. Lorsque j'ai appris la clause du sermon, mon idée était simple: il aidait Draco, quitte à me tuer lui-même de ses propres mains si la situation le nécessitait, ce qui lui accordait encore plus de la confiance de Tom.

Il continue de parler, alors que j'essais de rassembler ses boyaux dans son ventre. Mais fort m'est de constater que les organes ont été fortement endommagés, par les multiples sectums qu'il a reçut. J'essais de retrouver dans ma tête la contre invocation, mais je ne me souviens même plus de ne serais-ce que si elle existe vraiment.

- Mais j'avais sous-estimé un détail. Une fois mort, j'ignore si Severus aurait ne _serais-ce_ que _survécu_. Et si oui, dans _quel_ état psychologique! _J_'étais sa seule béquille, le seul être qui le rattachait à la vie! Il n'aurait jamais pu te conduire ne _serais-ce_ que jusqu'à la forteresse de Voldemort.

- Et même, toi, tout seul, tu n'aurais jamais pu ne serais-ce que détruire un seul Horcrux supplémentaire.

- Alors, nous avons mis au point un plan. Un plan fou, désespéré, mais qui avait néanmoins une minuscule chance de marcher. Severus et moi, à l'aide du polynectar… échangions nos places. Lui, sous mon apparence, te mènerait à la grotte, pendant que moi… je prendrais sa place d'espion, et pourrait continuer la chasse aux Horcruxs, tout en envoyant régulièrement des infos à l'Ordre.

-Pourquoi… pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit? Je crie.

- A cause de l'occlumencie, il répond, en jetant a nouveaux un regard embué vers moi. Je ne suis pas sur que sans ses lunettes, il soit capable de discerner clairement mon visage…

-L'occlumentie. Rogue n'est pas parvenue à te l'enseigner correctement. De toute manière, le fait qu'il ait réussi ne _serait-ce_ qu'à t'apprendre à allumer un chaudron pendant les cinq années où il t'a enseigné les potions tient du miracle.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'était difficile pour Severus d'avoir en face de lui la preuve vivante que la seule personne qu'il ait jamais osé aimer se soit mariée avec celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer.  
Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point il a souffert en apprenant que ta mère avait eu un enfant avec ton père et ait put sacrifier sa vie pour que le fils de James survive.

- Et de voir, ce qui soulignait à la fois la haine que ta mère éprouvait pour lui , et l'amour qu'elle avaitpour tonpère, venir le narguer chaquejour, le rendait complètement dingue.

Ce n'est pas parce que tu ressemblais à ton Père, Harry que Severus te haïssait tant.  
C'est parce que tu a le regard de ta mère.

_Les yeux de celle qu'il aimait._

- Si nous ne t'avons rien dit, Harry, c'est parce que Tom lisait en permanence tes souvenirs.À peine as-tu cru que j'avais quitté Poudlard, que déjà les mangemorts s'amassaient autour de l'armoire voyageuse.

- La suite, tu la connais. Severus et toi êtes allez chercher le pseudo- Horcrux dans la grotte _( le vrai Horcrux se trouve au QG de l'ordre, c'est un médaillon un peu semblable mais ne l'ouvre surtout pas, le bout d'âme qu'il contient est particuliè__rement virulant.)_

- Une autre preuve que Severus m'était totalement dévoué: Pour donner le change, il fallait que «je»(_ou du moins que Voldemort croie que ce soit moi_ ) meure. Et donc que «je» soit suffisamment affaiblit pour être tuer par un sixième année ayant passer plus de tempsà réparer une armoire qu'àétudier ses sortilège, ou par un mangemort dépressif. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a bu le contenu de la coupe, alors qu'une légère modification du sortilège de tête-en-bulle aurait très bien pu isoler le Horcrux du liquide?

Il toussote encore,et une dernière giclée de sang va se perdre dans sa barbe.

Il frissonne

J'embrasse la pièce du regard, mais impossible de mettre la main sur une couverture. Ici il n'y a que du sang. En désespoir de cause je j'arrache le drap ensanglanté du lit, le sèche d'un sort et tente de le couvrir avec. Il est en train de mourir, par ma faute. C'est moi qui l'ai mis dans cet état.

-Ce plan, aussi fou soit-il, de prendre la place de Rogue nécessitait au moins une clause: qu'il vive. Ou du moins que quelqu'un pouvant remplir son rôle d'espion vive.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
Une phrase résonne dans ma tête, et rebondie le long des parois de mon crâne:  
_J'ai tout gâcher. _

- Non, me murmure Dumbledor, dans un dernier râle. Non, Harry. Mon plan reposait aussi sur un autre fait, une certitude quasi inébranlable que j'avais. Que si tu allais affronter Tom en duel, tu aurais un avantage. Une force de plus que lui.

_La capacité d'aimer. _

Il cligne difficilement des yeux, et continue. _L'amour_. La seul chose que Voldemort ne possèdera jamais. J'étais persuader que… quoiqu'il arrive, cette force serait toujours en toi. Intacte et immaculée.

Il semblerait que je me sois _trompé_.

- Je … ne comprends pas. Je parviens à bégayer. Je n'ai jamais compris. En quoi l'amour me permettrait de vaincre Voldemort? Et qu'es-ce qui vous fait dire que …j'ai perdu cette capacité?

- L'amour, murmure-t-il.

- La seule chose que Voldemort n'ai jamais pu comprendre.  
C'est un être qui ne fonctionne que part la haine, je te l'ai déjà dit. Pour le vaincre, tu aurais du être aussi fort que lui en tous les domaines. Magie, persuasion, charisme… Tu aurais fini par devenir identique à lui. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, tu n'aurais pu le battre si tu n'avais pas su aimer.

-Ton plan était simple: tout seul, tu dénichais les horcruxs restants, tu les démantèlerais tranquillement puis, une fois prêt tu provoquerais Voldemort dans un duel à l'issue plus ou moins incertaine. Dans ta petite tête de gryffondor, tout était simple, parfait, comme une mécanique bien huilée. Voldemort ne se doutait pas que tu détruisais ses horcruxs, tu travaillerais tout seul, ne mettant personne en danger.

Il tremble à nouveau, et ses paumes sans doigts se resserrent le long du drap, pour tenter de ramener le tissu son corps éventré.

- Et c'est là que tu te trompais. Seul, tu n'aurais jamais pu le vaincre. Tu n'aurais jamais pu ne serais-ce que trouvé tous les horcruxs. Ou pénétrer dans le QG ennemi. Non, tu aurais toujours eu besoin de tes amis pour t'épauler dans tes recherches, de quelqu'un pour t'amener à Voldemort, de l'Ordre pour maîtriser les Mangemorts…

-Et c'est là qu'interviens ta capacité d'aimer. Pour affronter Voldemort, tu devais devenir aussi fort que lui. Mais pour rallier l'ordre, tous tes amis, à ton étendard… tu devais pouvoir te faire aimer d'eux... Car ce serait en fin de compte la dernière chose qui te différencierait de Tom. Tous ceux qui devaient t'aider… ne l'auraient jamais fait si tu perdais le pouvoir du cœur. Car alors… tu aurait été comme Voldemort. Et si tu gagnais contre Tom, sans ta capacité à aimer…

Tu serais devenu comme lui.

- Incapable d'aimer. Ne ressentant que la haine. Que le pouvoir.

- Tu n'aurais eu aucune scrupule à égorger, tuer, déchirer ton âme, pour en faire un horcruxe qui t'aurais permis de survivre quoiqu'il arrive au combat final…

Exactement comme lui.

-«A quoi bon faire cette guerre, il me murmure dans un râle, si c'est pour promouvoir un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres ? »

Il me sourit.  
Un sourire_ infiniment_ triste.

-Plus de capable d'aimer, plus capable de rallier les autres!  
-Nous venons de perdre la guerre, Il finit par conclure, comme si c'était une évidence.

- Non, je murmure, non. Je vais finir de détruire les horcruxes.

Puis je détruirais Voldemort!  
Pourquoi je ne réussirais _pas_?

_- Qu'est…  
__- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que j'ai perdu ma capacité d'aimer?  
__- Que je ne parviendrais pas à obtenir l'appui de l'ordre?  
__- Que je … _

Un objet s'écrase derrière mois, en un bruit sec. Un peu comme de la porcelaine qui se brise…

Je me retourne.

La porte est ouverte. Devant elle, se tient Ms Weasley , les yeux écarquillés, la bouche démesurément ouverte comme si elle poussait un cris silencieux. A ses pieds, un amoncellement de ce qui fut autrefois des tasses de tasses ébréchées gis sur le sol ensanglanté, juste à-côté d'un doigt.

Un doigt qui appartenait à feu Albus Dumbledor.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

rewiews, svp.

* * *


End file.
